8 Bladesinger Series - New Life
by Awatere11
Summary: Here we go, Tosh has her wee almond and here comes John's spawn ... but first a simple wee bank robbery with Ianto trapped inside with the other hostages ... lamenting his blade out in the SUV.
1. Chapter 1

Jack threw the cheque book at Ianto with a huff of annoyance.

"Jack, I don't have time for this." Ianto sighed as he retrieved it from the floor, where it landed after bouncing off his chest.

"You are the office boy!" Jack snarled angrily, "Do the bloody banking already!"

"It's a Friday! It'll take for bloody ever!" Ianto frowned as he wondered why Jack was in such a snot.

"I don't care. We can't have the tourist centre takings left over the weekend. You know the bloody budget is due" Jack threw himself back in the chair and Ianto sighed as he realised the real problem.

"You trying to crunch the numbers still?" he asked gently.

"Crunch? Bloody crush more like" Jack moaned as he rubbed his face, "Shit sorry Ianto. I don't mean to be a pig. The wee Poppy bum kept me awake with her colicky coughing again, I know you had it under control but I still worry."

"It's OK" Ianto said calmly, "I understand now. How about tonight you bring the books home. I'll cook something and then we'll cook those books together."

"John can take the bubbas into the other room and we'll spread everything out on the table and sort it." Ianto offered and Jack lit up.

"Oh Gods, please!" Jack said happily, "You know how to make it look … official and stuff."

"It's called accounting" Ianto snorted, then he left to do the banking.

It took forever to get a park and Ianto was grinding his teeth as he waited impatiently while going over a shopping list for dinner.

The first scream took him by surprise and he immediately scanned the area for danger.

The gunman was not expected.

Not a blowfish, not an alien or mad ex-lover of Jack's (he hoped) just a man with a gun.

The woman who ran was the first to fall, the retort of the gun making many scream with terror.

Ianto reached for his Bluetooth with one hand, while the other reached for the gun and he squatted behind a pillar as another boom told him that someone else had been targeted. He cursed the lack of a blade, still in the SUV due to the metal detectors that didn't detect the alien gun he now fired up while scanning his immediate area.

"YAN! Where's the bloody cookies!" Owen snarked and Ianto sighed.

"Owen, what are you doing on the comms? I thought you were babysitting!" Ianto frowned. "Where's Jack?"

"Toshi went off on one, so I came to work. Don't worry! John is still there with her and the bubbies" Owen snarled, "I'm so sick of being …."

Another shot sounded in the bank and Ianto grunted at the closeness of it.

"Was that a gun shot?"

"Owen, the bank is being robbed. Several people have gone down and it's a pissed off man who is getting closer." Ianto was getting angry now. "I need Jack."

"Shit" Ianto half listened to Owen yelling as he hunted Jack down and the other ear was listening to footsteps that were getting closer.

Ianto looked to his left and could see a bank employee huddled behind her desk, her hands protectively cradling a baby she had obviously been breastfeeding and he felt a cold chill of dread.

He had to protect the baby.

His bladesinger blood kicked him into hyper drive as he saw the baby and his own thoughts of safety faded into the background noise of the hub in his ear.

A leg come between him and the woman who was now trying to place the baby behind her.

Ianto rose and moved towards the gunman with his gun raised.

He never heard the second gunman as he fired, both guns firing simultaneously.

Ianto gracefully folded as he fell.

Owen's yells became screams as he and Jack watched through the CCTV footage.

The first Gunman and Ianto lay bleeding on the bank floor.

The other two gunmen now revealed themselves as they continued their spree.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto was aware of crying.

One of the babies?

Why the fuck didn't someone get the baby, it was really upset.

Ianto was cold.

He struggled to open his eyes and was surprised to find himself in a stationary cupboard with a woman who was cuddling a baby to her breast as she stared vacantly at a dead body.

Ianto frowned.

Oh yeah. The bank robber.

Ianto stumbled to his feet as she gasped with shock.

"How many?"

"Pardon?" she asked as she watched him examine his shoulder wound with distaste.

Ianto thanked his ancestors for the high pain threshold which meant he could ignore the bullet wound when a normal human would be incapacitated with pain.

"How many more do I have to kill" Ianto explained slowly.

"Two more. But, what do you mean?" she frowned.

"Stay here, I'll get rid of them" he said leaning over to kiss the baby on the head, "I'll protect the precious soul."

She blinked and then nodded silently.

He stepped over to the industrial guillotine and pulled the blade off, testing its weight as he snarled at the door.

"When I leave, you get under that desk over there" he nodded at a desk in the corner, "Don't come out until you see a uniform. OK?"

"What are you going to do?" she whispered.

"Don't be afraid" he smiled disarmingly, "They made a mistake and now they will pay."

"Yes" she stepped forward, "How!"

"They will find out the hard way that when you lock yourself in somewhere, you should check for the bogey man first" he snorted, his blue hair falling from its braid as he readied himself.

You?" she smiled. "You are a good man, I see it in your eyes."

"I am a good man" Ianto agreed.

He leaned in and touched her cheek, "But I am also fierce."

"You could get hurt" she whimpered, grabbing his arm.

"I probably will" he agreed, "But so will they."

He turned to face her as he stepped through the doorway.

"And I will get up. They won't"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto was calm.

He was Mr Iceman.

He walked calmly into the main foyer of the bank and headed for the nearest idiot with a gun.

The man barely had time to register the bohemian blue haired maniac swinging at him before his hand and the gun therein were cut from him.

The scream did something to Ianto's blood, it boiled and his grin was terrifying as he swung again, grabbing the body and swinging it as the head bounced across the floor.

When the third gunman opened fire, he hit his buddy's dead, headless body.

Ianto threw the guillotine blade, watching it slowly arc through the air.

The third idiot fell, half his face gone as he gargled and convulsed.

"No one threatens a baby around me" Ianto snarled as he stomped his brogue down with a finality.

The bank erupted in applause as Ianto stood panting.

The doors of the bank were opened and the hostages streamed out into the sunlight, smiling and cheering still.

Ianto stumbled out with the woman and baby pressed against him, his good arm cradling her as cameras flashed and Jack's roars overrode the crowd's.

Jack was running.

Ianto stepped away from the woman and fell into Jack's arms as he let himself be led to a waiting SUV with Owen crouched in the back.

Jack lifted him effortlessly into the back as Owen reached for him and John's voice was screeching in their comms for a sound from Ianto.

"I need to hear his voice. I need …. Fuck …. I …..Fuck ….I'm peeing on the floor, why the fuck is ….oh god" John wailed, "Get my men back here, I'm in bloody labour!"

Owen swore and pushed a comms into Ianto's ear as Jack clambered into the back and reached for his love.

"John's in labour" Owen barked, "The shock of this has set him off."

"It's OK" Ianto was saying as he began to pant. "I'm helping you breathe."

"I know how to bloody well … ARGGHHHHHHH"

"Darling, you need to remember to breathe" Jack crooned as he held Ianto against him.

"Fuck off ….Arrggggggooooooooddddd"

"We're on our way" Jack assured him.

"Good, because so is your bloody spawn!"


	4. Chapter 4

4

They roared into the driveway and spewed from the SUV into the house.

John's screams were terrifying as they thundered into the kitchen.

Tosh was calmly breastfeeding the baby and Owen crooned at his little girl, a replica of her mother down to the soft dark hair fluffed on her wee head.

"Hello my wee butterfly" he said softly as she blinked up at him.

John roared again and he sighed as he kissed her wee head, "Dadda has to go to work darling."

"Hello little Kochou" Ianto crooned as he groaned and lowered himself into a chair.

"Oh my god, you're still bleeding" Tosh said with shock.

"It's OK," he smiled, "John is worse."

"He's just starting to show" Jack yelled as he ran back into the kitchen and did a lap of the table, then ran back to the bedroom.

He resembled an excited dog doing laps as he raced from the room and Ianto huffed softly.

Tosh watched his face as he blinked away fatigue.

Ianto sighed and then grimaced as his shoulder bit again.

"Here, let me see" she growled, shoving the baby into his good arm and he looked lovingly at his little niece as Tosh manipulated the wound with her fingers.

"Oh God!" Ianto snarled, his fangs gleaming as she forced the bullet out.

"My god that must have hurt" she said as she held the slug up to the light.

The thud of Ianto hitting the floor made her swing with surprise, finding him out cold on the tiles.

"Shit" she tried to lift him, but for all her bladesinger strength, he was too heavy.

Jack was doing another lap as he crowed that he was in full labour, to find her hugging and unconscious Ianto to her chest.

He fell to his knees and reached for him but she waved him back, "Go. He will still be here in ten minutes, the entrance of your child won't be!"

Jack reluctantly left him and went back into the birthing room.

A scream, then another high pitched one that was unmistakably Jack followed by silence.

Tosh hummed and rocked Ianto as she waited, thankful that he had fallen back, still protecting her baby with his last ounce of awareness.

Finally a small cry could be heard as the baby joined the family and she kissed Ianto's forehead as the sound roused him enough to grunt.

"It's OK" she soothed, "baby's here. You're OK, just a bit shocky."

"Baby"

"Yes darling, John's baby is here."

They lay together as they listened and Ianto struggled to his feet, still hugging Kochou to his chest.

"Any chance I can get my butterfly back?" she giggled and he looked down with open surprise.

"Sorry sister" he grinned, handing the baby over then stumbling down the hall.

He pushed the door open and looked in, seeing John crying softly as he held the naked baby against his chest with Jack hugging them both with his own tears.

Ianto leaned against the doorframe and smiled as a tiny hand waved with the angry caterwaul that accompanied it.

Obviously has John's temper then.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The little boy was a miniature of John, with Jack's chin.

Ianto was, of course, enamoured.

Small pale curls on a tiny head with little pale blue eyes that seemed to drink in the man who held him and sang softly in a voice he knew so well.

All those months in his poppa's belly, of course the little one knew Ianto and was happy to finally meet the one who loves with a velvet voice.

Jack had finished helping Owen change the bedding and John was almost asleep before he was tucked in. Jack looked over at Ianto and saw the joy in his face as he studied the boy, rapt with his new child.

Jack had feared the bonding, afraid that Ianto would not feel the same for a child not of his blood but as he watched Ianto shine he knew he had misjudged his gorgeous man's heart, agsin.

"Babe?" Jack spoke as he neared, knowing Ianto would be jumpy and was rewarded with a soft simile.

"Right, give him to his Daddy and let he have a go at that shoulder" Owen demanded.

"Tosh already dug it out" Ianto said softly and Owen snorted.

Ianto sighed and handed the baby to Jack as he allowed Owen to lead him to a chair so he could cluck over him.

"I don't know his name" Jack said softly, "Johnny has gone to sleep without naming our son."

"You know his name" John said sleepily from the bed, "I wanna call him Ianto."

"You can't name him after me!" Ianto said with shock.

"He's yours too, I want him to know that" John looked over and smiled as he saw the baby in Ianto's arms again.

Ianto was stunned and he blinked as he looked to Jack for help.

"Ifan" Jack told John. "His name is actually Ifan, like his Dad's. Just like Billy for William, Ianto is the child name for Ifan."

John grinned as he considered, "I like that. Ifan. I like that."

Ianto looked down at the baby again, "I don't understand. I thought …"

"No!" John sat up and looked sternly at Ianto, "He belongs to all three of us. I want him to know that!"

"Ifan Hartness-Jones" Ianto said softly as he grinned at his new son.

"Ifan Grayson Hartness-Jones" John clarified, "Gray needs to be remembered."

Ianto sat and looked at his beloved as he struggled to control the emotions in the room.

"A wonderful choice" Ianto finally said softly.

John sighed happily and watched his partners as they examined the little hands grabbing at air.

"Hello Ifan" Ianto whispered, "I'm your Taddy."

Jack felt he might burst with pride as he saw Ianto's joy, turning to John with a grin bright enough to rival the sun.

"Wonderful, clever Poppa!"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Miller examined the baby with a soft frown.

He leaned in and sniffed him.

"Smells like Poppy" he finally declared as he scratched his little belly.

"He's a boy, like you" Ianto said as he knelt with the baby to Miller's eye level.

"But Poppity is still the baby girl!" Miller demanded, a look of determination on his face.

"Yes little chick, she is the baby girl. You are the big brother who everyone loves and want to grow up to be and this is the little boy who will want to play with you and hold your other hand." Ianto tried to see if it was working as Miller huffed softly.

"Smaller than Pops too!" he pointed out.

"Yes. She gets to be a big sister and show him all the stuff you did for her."

Miller looked over Ianto's head at Jack who was standing there watching.

"You made this?" Miller asked.

"Yes, see?" Jack pointed, "My chin."

"But I don't see any Taddy!" Miller frowned as he examined him again.

"Poppa" Ianto corrected, "She came from Poppa's baby grower."

"But where are you!" Miller growled, getting angry.

"Oh darling" Ianto sighed.

"There!" Jack said softly.

Miller looked up.

"Place your ear on his chest and listen to him sigh" Jack encouraged and Miller carefully laid his head on the little baby and closed his eyes.

Ifan stilled and reached for the tufts of hair.

Then he sighed.

Miller gasped and looked into the little face with glee.

"He had Taddy's sigh!" Miller crowed as he reached out to stroke the hair.

Ianto relaxed as Miller accepted his little brother and looked up at his mate with adoration.

Jack smiled back at his love and was secretly relieved that he had thought to mention the little sigh he had heard a couple of times already.

It seems that while in his Poppa's belly, little Ifan had grown used to the sound of Ianto's frayed patience.

Ianto crooned to Ifan who grinned up and him and Ianto rose to return to John's bedside.

As Ianto walked away Miller looked at his Daddy and raised his arms for a cuddle.

"OK champ?"

"Yeah, but I'm the first."

"Always stink" Jack grinned, "You were the very first piece of love me and Taddy made. You will always be my big boy."

Miller considered and then nodded.

As he walked away he threw over his shoulder, "He'll do if Pop-pops says so."

Jack groaned as he thought of the next hurdle.

The princess.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Everyone held their breath as Ianto held the little boy down for Poppy to examine.

She cooed softly as her little fingers reached into the blankets and touched his tiny body.

"Like a wee dolly, doesn't he" Ianto said softly, "This is your baby brother. He will love you and need you forever!"

She seemed to consider that as she scratched her belly, a parody of Miller and Jack that made his heart melt.

"My beautiful Poppy-pet" he crooned, "You are so lovely, aren't you."

She looked at her and grinned, showing her little teeth as she reached for his face.

Ianto kissed her fingers and palms as he crooned some more and she looked back down at her brother.

"What do you think darling?" Ianto whispered as he leaned over and kissed her little head.

Her hair was growing and little curls like her Taddy's hair were flicking up, little single threads of blue starting to appear.

"He mine?" She looked up hopefully.

"Yes darling chickadee" Ianto grinned a she relaxed, "He is so little, like the butterfly, but he will get big and strong and play with you when he is big enough."

"He tect me!" she said calmly, patting his little chest with her fingers.

"Tect you?" Jack asked. Leaning over Ianto to watch the fingers stroke now.

"Yeth. Tect me from boggas" she smiled.

"Protect" Ianto said suddenly getting it. "Protect you from Bogey men?"

"Yeth" she grinned back.

"Of course he will" Ianto grinned, "Like Poppa, he will have serious growlings and big guns!"

"Yeth" she said softly as she regarded the baby then leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Me like" she said royally as she turned to demand a drink.

Tosh grinned as she handed over the cup and she sat with a huff, then began to drink.

"Well!" Jack said with obvious relief, "He has the Poppy seal of approval then!"

"Yep" Ianto popped the P as he stood and grinned at his mate.

John walked slowly into the room and headed for the sofa.

"Darling one, you should be resting" Ianto scolded softly as he handed the baby to Jack and rushed to fuss on John.

"Thank you scrumpy" John pouted as Ianto tucked a blanket around him and fussed with the cushions.

"You need anything hon?" Ianto asked as he kissed John's forehead.

John sighed with delight at the attention and held his arms out for his baby.

"You want a bottle?" Tosh asked, coming in shaking one.

"I wanted to try breast feeding but … nothing's happened!" John pouted.

"Bubs came too quickly sweets" Ianto assured him, "Give it a day or two. We can express the goodness and mix it in if he wants the bottle still."

John's pout went away as he looked adorningly at Ianto and Ianto stroked his hair, "I would feed him for you if I still had my milk."

"I loved breastfeeding" Ianto sighed, "I felt so … important to the wee chick."

"You are important" Jack rushed to reassure him, "Look at you! We would all lay down and die without you!"

"Agreed!" John grinned as Ianto kissed him and rose.

Ianto hummed as he wandered to the kitchen to find something to wash and John turned to Jack. "Without him, we wouldn't have our children either"

Jack agreed with a nod, then followed Ianto.

Making them was fun too.


End file.
